Among The Stars
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Written for the Points and Prompts Competition. Ginny gazes at the stars and hopes that someday, the girl she loves will be hers.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

**A/N - Written for the Points and Prompts Competition on HPFC using the Word, The Pairing, The Title, The Quote (as inspiration) and the Book Chapter. I hope you enjoy, and please leave a review :)**

December 25th 1994

Ginny glanced across the room, trying not to wince as Neville stood on her toe for the fourth time. She couldn't seem to keep her eyes off the vision of loveliness who was currently dancing with one of the champions. When Ginny had seen her walk into the room on his arm, she had felt like her heart was being stamped on. Of course, she already knew all about their date. Everyone did. That didn't make it any easier for Ginny to watch as the girl she loved dance with a boy like it was the most natural thing in the world.

January 16th 1995

Walking into Honeydukes, Ginny balked when she saw _her_ browsing the chocolate aisle. Moving out of the way of the door, she skulked around the shop, making sure to stay out of sight, watching the beautiful girl as she flicked a lose strand of hair behind her ear. Ginny was almost close enough to smell _her_ sweet perfume, when she walked away, giggling at something he said as they left the shop, hand in hand. Ginny walked back to the castle, tears streaming down her face as she tried to get control of herself.

January 27th 1995

Ginny snuck into the quidditch stands. Technically, there was no rule against her being here, but should anyone see her, she knew she would have a problem explaining why she was there to watch a different school team than her own practise. _She_ looked beautiful on a broom, her hair flying behind her as she circled the pitch to warm up.

February 14th 1995

Ginny came so close to sending the card. So, so close. At the end of it all though, she was a coward. Watching _her_ get fawned all over by him, and _her_ friends twittering about the amount of cards she received made Ginny feel sick, so she left the hall swiftly. Harry, bless his heart, had tried to stop her, asking if she was alright, but Ginny made it past him quickly. He really was a love, just not the one she wanted. That title belonged to another, another that Ginny would never have.

February 24th 1995

Ginny strained her neck, looking for _her_ in the crowds frantically. Surely _she_ would be here, supporting him as he completed the task. As Dumbledore explained the task, a dawning horror settled upon Ginny as she realised exactly where _she_ was. Glaring fiercely at Dumbledore all the way, she forced her way to the front of the watching crowd. She watched as the champions dived into the water, then waited on tenterhooks. Almost exactly an hour later, she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw _her_ head break the surface. _She_ was safe.

March 6th 1995

Another Hogsmead weekend, and Ginny decided it would be safer for her heart if she stayed in the castle. She couldn't bare running into _her_ with him, enjoying someone else's company while not even realising that Ginny existed. Instead, Ginny moped around the common room, trying, and failing to concentrate on her homework.

*8*8*

September 5th 1995

_She_ cried all of the time now, between lessons, in the hall at meal times. Ginny hated to see _her_ so upset, but also feels a little pity for herself. There is no way she can go to _her_ now, when the pain of losing her first love is still fresh.

October 5th 1995

Ginny sat in a chair in the hogs head, trying her hardest to pay attention to what Harry was saying, but failing miserably. _She_ was sat across the table, listening, and looking impressed with him. Ginny stomach churned as she watched the look in _her_ eyes as she watched Harry. It was the same look Ginny imagined were in her eyes when she looked at _her_.

November 8th 1995

DA meetings are painful to be at for Ginny now. She watches as Harry circles _her_, and they smile, laugh and flirt together. Ginny can already sense what is to come, and it feels like a knife to her heart every time. Harry has a crush on _her_, one that is fully reciprocated if the looks _she_ gives him are anything to go by. She wished she could just curl up in a ball. That night was the first time Ginny snuck up the astronomy tower late at night staring at the stars as tears fell to her cheeks.

December 18th 1995

Ginny lay sobbing on her bed. _She_ had kissed him, and he was going to ask her out on a date. It wasn't fair dammit. Ginny wanted to be the one to kiss her, and hug her, and go on dates with her. Ginny wanted to be the one she turned to, wanted to be the one she came to when she was upset, or happy, or angry, or anything else. Ginny wanted to be the one she loved. She would leave Ginny's mind soon, only for a short time, while Ginny hoped and prayed that her father would be okay.

February 14th 1996

She watched them walk out of the school gates. She followed them, making sure to stay far enough away that they didn't notice her, not that _she_ ever would. She followed them to Madam Puddifoots, then turned and left them alone. The only romantic date place in town, and they go there, and Ginny was sure they would be a real couple within the hour. Holding hands and kissing around school, having a party on Ginny's heart as they did so.

February 15th 1996

Ginny is in a good mood for the first time in so long, because the date didn't go well. She had sat on edge the previous night as Hermione explained to her what happened, not showing the hope and pure glee she was feeling inside at the news. Cho was still single. Ginny felt the fragile hope she held return to her. She spent another night on the astronomy tower, watching the stars with a smile on her face.

*8*8*

September 1st 1996

Ginny climbed the stairs to the astronomy tower, hoping to find it empty so she could gaze at the stars for a while. It had become the only thing she truly enjoyed doing anymore, and she felt joy in this one thing, while the rest of the world fell apart around her. War was here and she didn't know if she would survive it. This year, she would overcome her fear of rejection, she would tell her exactly how she felt. She opened the door to find someone already sat there.

September 14th 1996

She climbed the familiar route, as she had every night since she came back to school, hoping to find her there as she had the first night. They had talked, for a little while, about inconsequential things. Classes, quidditch, the stars. The stars were very important, Ginny thought. The stars showed one of the many things they could connect over. As Ginny opened the door, she felt her heart leap into her chest as she saw her there, waiting it seemed, for Ginny.

*8*8*

They met almost every night, sitting together, chatting quietly as they looked at the stars. Ginny was the first to make a move, holding her hand gently as they sat side by side. Cho was the first one to lean in for a kiss. Ginny was the one who deepened the kiss, but Cho was the one who held her afterwards. Ginny was the one who cried when the year was almost over, Cho was the one to tell her, "Whenever you feel lonely, look among the stars and know that I love you."

When Harry killed Voldemort, Ginny was the first to find Cho. Cho was the first to scoop her girlfriend into her arms, kissing every part of her face she could reach. Ginny was the first to cry when they got married, but Cho was the first to cry when they had their first child. Ginny was the first one to die, but Cho knew she would be waiting for her.

Ginny held her arms out to Cho as she joined Ginny at the gates of heaven where she was waiting for her. Together, they spent the rest of eternity loving each other. Together, they watched down on their children and grandchildren. Together, is where they would always be, living among the stars they had once watched together many years ago.


End file.
